Stargazing
by Faith Donovan
Summary: A night of stargazing between the president and the admiral aboard a stolen raptor turns steamy.


The bad thing about sleeping with the president when you were a fleet admiral was that she was the president and you were a fleet admiral. There were always people around, be it members of the press, officials, security guards, officers, you name it. While they had managed to maintain some sort of semblance of private lives, it never seemed to be enough. They needed some along time together. Some real alone time.

He had left her an anonymous note: _22h00. Be ready. I'll pick you up._ Laura smiled when she read the note; she didn't need to think twice about the identity of the mystery writer. Bill had something up his sleeve all right and she couldn't wait to see what it was. Who would have pinned Bill Adama for a romantic? Not Laura, that's for sure, but she had been pleasantly surprised over and over again.

She was anxious for the rest of the day, as was Bill. Their schedules prevented them from even calling the other to say hello; such were the lives of a president and a fleet admiral. As 22h00 approached though, they were both excited and a little bit nervous. They both still felt butterflies when receiving the other's touch or kiss. It was such a wonderful feeling, being in love, and they felt like lovesick teenagers.

At 22h00, Laura could barely hide her excitement. She was alerted that a raptor had approached and that Admiral Adama was seeking permission to board. She admitted him into her office and noted how handsome he looked in his uniform. He always looked handsome, but there was something extra special about him that night. "I missed you, Bill", she said as she closed the space between them after they were alone. She planted a kiss on his lips and a small moan escaped her lips. She had never known that a love like this was possible...

They exchanged a few short pleasantries before Bill offered her his arm to escort her to his raptor. Her security guard followed but Laura quickly stopped his pursuit. "I will be perfectly safe in Admiral Adama's capable hands", she assured the man before stepping onto the raptor. Once inside, she kicked off her shoes and sat back in her seat with a laugh. "Oh, Bill... you have no idea what it feels like to get away from those people. They're everywhere!". Bill smiled at her. "Try being a fleet admiral for a day... It's not much better".

Laura sat back, both feet up on the seat, and watched Bill pilot the raptor for a bit. After a few minutes, he cut the engine and they sat in silence. "I thought we could both enjoy a nice, quiet evening to ourselves... no distractions, no other people, just the two of us". She smiled broadly and Bill knew that it had been worth it; he loved seeing her smile. Her smile lit up his entire life and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to put a smile on her face.

Bill got up from his seat and came back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. "You really do think of everything", Laura said with a short laugh. "Just one of the many, many reasons why I love you so much", she finished. She watched him pour two generous glasses and watched as he sat them down on the conn. He went into the back of the raptor and pulled out a blanket which he spread out on its floor before killing the lights. There was still a little bit of mambo ant light left from the computers powering the small craft and he sat down before patting the seat next to him on the floor. Laura joined him and was pressing her lips against his as soon as she was situated. She absolutely loved how romantic he was!

Bill handed her a glass of wine before putting his arm around her. "I know we look out at high stars all day every day, but I thought we could try out hand and some good old-fashioned star gazing", he said before meeting her green eyes. Laura gave a slight "Mmm" before her eyes closed and met his lips with hers. "Thank you Bill, this is wonderful", she said after their kiss and she settled into his arms comfortably.

They sat like what while they drank their wine, enjoying being in each other's company and relishing in their private time together. Laura would have stayed this way forever if she'd had her choice. Eventually, the couple finished their wine and settled closer into each other; glasses discarded back on the conn and bodies intertwined in each other's.

Bill kissed her slowly and tenderly, full of love and desire. This wasn't like some of the encounters they'd had before when they had gone at it with insatiable lust. Tonight was different; tonight was about sharing in their unconditional love for one another. He began by taking her glasses off and setting them on the conn before running his fingers through her perfect hair. He pulled off his jacket and undershirt before setting to work on her jacket and blouse. Once discarded, Bill kissed Laura's exposed skin; an act that drove her wild.

He reached around and unclasped her bra before kissing her neck. Laura moaned as his lips grazed her skin and she ran her fingers down his rugged chest. They kissed again and they could hardly wait to make love to each other.

Bill wanted to make her suffer a little bit tonight, to make he wait for her favorite treat, and he took his time as he finished undressing her. Off came the skirt. Off came the hose, and then her panties. He stroked her as he kissed her before slipping a finger inside her; gods she was wet for him. He moved his lips to her breasts and kissed them before moving his kisses down her abdomen. He positioned himself in front of her before tasting her, which made Laura cry out his name.

His tongue left her speechless. She had never in he life known such pleasure as she was experiencing in that moment. He swirled and circled his tongue around she could barely see straight as he did so, the sensation being overwhelmingly powerful. Laura thought she was going to come and as soon as the words left he mouth, Bill stopped and undid his trousers. They were down at his ankles in seconds and he also removed his underwear. He slid his hard cock inside her, making her gasp out for air.

She cried out his name when he entered her. No matter how many times now they had done this, this was her favorite part: the moment when he slipped inside her. For Bill, it was like coming home after a long and tiring journey. He thrust inside her gently, causing her to moan with every thrust. She felt incredibly tight and wet against him and she loved the sensation of him filling her completely. Her moaning only increased in volume as Bill continued to make love to her. He kissed her as he continued to thrust, their connection getting stronger by the second.

He had made love to Laura enough times to learn her every secret desire, but also to know when she was at the edge. Bill pulled out and positioned himself in front of her again before entering her with his tongue. Laura cried out in ecstasy; never before had he done this to her in this manner. He used his tongue on her vigorously until she couldn't take it anymore and she came. Instead of letting her go afterwards however, he slipped his cock inside her again.

Laura felt like everything around her was going to shatter; never before had her senses been this heightened before. She had never thought this level of both arousal and pleasure to be possible, yet here she was, in the best sexual counter of her life. He thrust into her slowly but deeply, making sure that she felt every inch of him inside her. Her moans were too much for him, as was the sight of the woman he loved completely losing herself in him.

Before he could restrain himself, Bill was coming too and he collapsed at her side when he was finished. Laura reached out and stroked his face before putting an arm around him and placing a kiss on his broad chest. His heart was beating rapidly and she smiled contentedly as she closed her eyes. Sleep would overcome her any minute now and she nuzzled closer into Bill for extra comfort. He pressed a kiss against her forehead before grabbing a second blanket that he had laid nearby and spreading it over them. He wasn't worried about being found by a crew member in the morning; he'd been in the military long enough to have his internal clock go off at the same time every morning.

They weren't sure who spoke first, but the last words they each heard before nodding off to sleep in each other's arms were "I love you".


End file.
